


The Voyeur

by WindySuspirations



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cullen Rutherford Smut, Cullen Smut, Dom/sub, F/M, First Time, Heterosexual Sex, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, creepy author is creepy, so I wrote this, working around writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindySuspirations/pseuds/WindySuspirations
Summary: After losing a bet with Sera, the Inquisitor has to try and stealth in and out of the Commander's quarters without being caught. In the process, she winds up learning more about her Commander than she ever dreamed possible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I am writing so many Cullen-masturbation fics. I am struggling with my writing right now, erasing everything I write in hopeless disgust. Then this happened. 
> 
> Anyway, I have no idea if this is any good. It's my brain on Cullen. Seriously. He's a drug, and I am addicted. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Let me know in the comments what you think!

She has no idea what possessed her to make that bet with Sera in the first place. She knows better than to get involved with that elf’s shenanigans. She’s the Inquisitor, for Andraste’s sake.

Yet, here she is, crouched in the shadows of the Commander’s loft, of all places. She bites her lip, tossing her long hair over one slim shoulder.  Why, oh, why didn’t she just tell Sera to take a flying leap off the nearest parapet?

What if he discovered her skulking about his quarters in the night? What excuse could she possibly give?

_Oh, Commander, I’m sorry for intruding, but I was just taking a stroll — why, these aren’t my quarters — forgive me, I’ll just be going now._

Yeah, right.

The sound of a door opening from below tears her away from her muddled thoughts. Maker, he’s here! Quickly, she activates her stealth and sinks deeper into her corner of the loft, and just in time, too, because moments later, the ladder creaks under his weight as he quickly climbs up into his quarters, groaning and muttering curses under his breath.

As she catches sight of him, she clamps her hand over her mouth to conceal her gasp because the man wears nothing but thin cotton pants that cling damply to his powerful legs and ride low over his slim hips.

He must have just come from the baths. Maker! Why hadn’t she realized this could happen? She knows he bathes nightly after his duties are done because he works hard all day in his armor, which, let’s be honest, generates a lot of sweat.

Cullen heaves a long sigh and finishes toweling dry his hair, tossing the towel to the floor. Damp golden ringlets tumble across his forehead, and he brushes them back with an impatient growl as he crosses to his bed.

He shucks out of his pants, and fuck, he’s not wearing any smalls!  Her cheeks flush bright red, and she feels a little dizzy as the blood rushes away from her head. But she doesn’t look away.

Languidly, he reaches above his head and stretches, another low groan leaving him as his muscles shift sinuously underneath hair-dusted golden flesh.  And there, dangling long and lovely between his muscled thighs is his magnificent sex! Nestled in a thatch of blond hair, it is mottled pink, and his sac is heavy and just a shade or two darker than the rest of his glorious skin.

Not that she’s an expert in man-flesh by any means, but she’s sure that there is not another man in the whole of Thedas that can compare with her Commander in this regard! Even flaccid, his cock is thick, long, and perfectly formed, like the rest of him.

She licks her lips as she watches it flop from one thigh to another as he bends to uncap a bottle of liquor on his nightstand and wonders how in the Void it would even fit. Warmth pools in her belly.  Andraste, she should not be thinking such thoughts about her Commander!

But still, she makes no move to look away, or try and leave.  

He sighs as he sinks down on the side of his bed and pours the liquor — whiskey from the scent of it — into a glass. She frowns. She wouldn’t have pegged him as a drinker — he always seemed too uptight for that — she files this information away for later.  

She steps closer, taking care not to make a sound. Cullen is now leaning back against his headboard, his legs stretched out in front of him. He swirls the glass in his hand before knocking its contents back in one swallow. He plunks the glass down on his nightstand and shuts his eyes, letting out another long sigh.

For a few moments, he doesn’t move from his position. She thinks he must have fallen asleep and moves to leave when he hums softly as he drags a hand down his chest and abdomen, dragging through pale blond hair down, down, to where it darkens slightly and flares around his sex. With a soft huff, he grabs his hardening cock in his hand and starts rubbing it up and down.

Maker, she should not be seeing this. Her Commander in a private moment! What is she even doing? But she makes no move to leave. Instead, she watches, her mouth gone dry, as he takes another vial from his drawer and pours some oil into his palm.

_Get out. Now. Go._

She stays right where she is.

He slathers his cock and balls with the oil, even reaching behind his sac to coat his perineum with it. He cants his hips upward, and she can see his thumb circling his puckered hole, He moans and shivers as he caresses his sensitive flesh.

She can barely hold back her gasp as she clenches her thighs together.

_Maker, this is not happening. I am not standing here watching Cullen take himself in hand! And getting a thrill from it!_

Cullen lets out another long groan, and the sound of it shoots straight to her core. His hand resumes its stroking of his cock, which is standing proudly against his taut abdomen, its head leaking clear fluid. His thumb catches some of it and drags it over his shaft, letting it mix with the oil and making it glisten in the candlelight.

“Oh, oh, Maker. Mmm.”

His voice is pitched low, almost a growl. It slides under her skin, making her hot and itchy down there. She wants to slide a hand in her pants to ease it, but, instead, she bites her cheek and continues to watch.

His other hand caresses his balls and slides back to finger his ass again. He moans out his pleasure, and her chest constricts. She wants it to be her hand giving him this pleasure. Maker, she wants this more than anything right now.

Cullen arches against the sheets and the light from the candles flickers and plays along the curves of his muscled arms and chest. Unconsciously, she edges forward, wanting to get closer to the gorgeous man pleasuring himself on the bed.

Clenching her fists at her sides to prevent herself from reaching out to touch him, Evelyn nearly groans herself. She longs to find out if his downy body hair is as soft as it looks if his skin feels like satin underlaid with silverite. It’s all she can do to keep herself stealthed, she’s so mesmerized — all her senses are tuned to her Commander — to his sonorous moans, grunts, and groans — the scent of his lube and of the man himself as he ruts into his fist.

His free hand continues to make the circuit from ass to balls and back again while his other hand pumps his cock in rhythm with each thrust of his hips. She moves even closer, unable to resist the pull. She’s only about a foot from the edge of the bed now. The scent of him is stronger here, and she breathes him in. What would it feel like to hear those ragged breaths right in her ear, to feel the heat of them against her skin, with the weight of him on top of her and him buried inside her?

Sweet Maker, any more of this and she’s going to be coming untouched, right there in the Commander’s loft.

 “Ah, yes, like that,” Cullen growls, his eyes sliding closed as breaches himself with his finger. “Yes, Evie, so good. Mhm, love, just like that. Please,” the last word is halfway between a needful sigh and a guttural groan.

Fuck!  He said her name. Her Commander is getting off to fantasies…of her? Oh, sweet merciful Andraste! How in Thedas can she even look at him after this? It’s bad enough that she’s watching him masturbate, but, damn, the man is using her as fap-fodder?

She holds back a moan of her own as his hips pick up speed, his whole body writhing on the bedding.

“Yes, oh yes, fuck, Evie, I’m going to…I’m going to…ah!” he cries out as he comes all over himself, geysers of thick, white liquid jetting from the head of his cock. It’s magnificent, and Maker, she wants to climb up on the bed next to him and lick every drop of it up.

He collapses on his back, arms extended out to the side, his body covered with sweat and his semen. The harsh sound of his breathing fills the loft, and she uses it to mask the sound of her movements as she heads to toward the ladder and escape.

She stops just before she reaches the ladder and helpless to resist, she turns back to see the Commander still lying in the same spot, an exhausted but satisfied grin on his face. An answering smile crosses her lips as she slips down the ladder, skips across his office, and slips into the Skyhold night.

Commander Cullen wants her. And she’s going to make sure that he gets her. Soon.


	2. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Commander finds a surprise waiting for him in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some folks wanted another chapter where Cullen gets the Inquisitor like he wants to.
> 
> After a bunch of stops and starts, deleted pages, and agonizing, here it is. I am not 100 percent happy with this, but I never will be. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and please let me know in the comments what you think.
> 
> Kudos and comments give me life and keep me creating.

It’s late and the day has been long. Really fucking long. All he wants is to climb into bed and sleep, and tonight he’s almost sure he won’t have nightmares because he has no energy for them.

Through his office, he plods and slowly climbs the ladder to his loft. As he turns toward his bed, he stops dead in tracks. His mouth literally falls open, and he drops the damp towel in his hand.

Because the Inquisitor is lying on his bed. Bare-fucking-naked. His throat goes dry, and his heart starts thumping in his chest.  

“I – Inquisitor,” he croaks. “W-what can I do for you?”

_Oh, smooth, Rutherford. Yes. She’s here for your opinion on the finer points of advanced siege tactics!_

“Commander,” the Inquisitor slides off the bed and stands up. She smiles at him and sashays toward him, swinging those curvy hips and making her plump, pert breasts bounce. He’s transfixed — he can’t move or speak. She stops in front of him and tosses back her long dark hair, her blue eyes sparkling. “It’s not about what you can do for me — it’s what I can do for you.”

Recovering from his shock, Cullen raises a brow. “And that is?”

The Inquisitor takes a slim finger and runs it down the center of his broad chest, the nail rasping against his chest hair. She tilts her head, watching him from beneath lowered lashes. The movement exposes her throat, long, slender, and pale. He wants to kiss her there, to find her pulse point and mark her there.

She spreads her arms out, palms up in supplication. “I offer myself to you, Commander. Do with me what you will.”

“Why?”

it’s the only response his short-circuiting brain can come up with because, really, never in his wildest fantasies had he ever thought that his noble-born Inquisitor would ever deign to offer him aught, much less her body.

Her hands fall back to her sides, and her eyes flit away and back to him. “B-but I thought that you would w-want t-this.” She turns her head back and forth.”I-I’m sorry, Commander, I was mistaken. I’ll just…go.”

 “Wait!”

He reaches out and grabs her arm, drawing her against him so that she can feel how hard she’s made him. She gasps, no doubt surprised by the feel of him, long and hard under this thin cotton pants.“Where do you think you’re  going, Inquisitor?

She relaxes in his arms and her smile returns.

 “Nowhere, Commander.”

“Good. “

He smirks down at her, then cups her chin with one hand and tilts her face up to him. His bends his head and mouth covers hers with gentle nipping kisses. Maker, her lips are so soft, so pliant. His kisses quickly grow more demanding, his tongue sliding against her lips,  urging her to open for him.

With a tilt of her head, she gives him want he wants, and he slides his tongue into her mouth as his hands roam her body, pinching a nipple here and an ass cheek there. He lifts her leg and hooks it over his hip so he can press himself against her heat, groaning when he feels her wetness through his pants.

“Fuck, you’re so wet!  Been thinking about this for a while, have you?” He doesn’t need her answer to know; that much is obvious. His smirk broadens into a predatory grin.  Pulling away from her, he smacks her ass and growls.”Get on the bed like you were before.”

“Yes, Ser.”

Maker’s breath, it’s scary how much her obedience turns him on.  But what she does next nearly undoes him completely:  she glides to the bed and climbs on it, swaying her backside enticingly, then she lies down on her side facing him, her lips parted and curved into a sweet smile. Very deliberately, she sticks her tongue out and licks her pouty lower lip.

The little minx! But two can play at this game, and he decides to give her a little teasing back.

Biting his lip, he pulls the fabric of his pants away from his waist and starts ever so slowly pulling it down over his hips, letting the loose cloth slide lower and lower, exposing more of the V of his inguinal crease and the thickening trail of blond hair growing below his belly button.

Her cheeks flush, and she presses her thighs together, but she doesn’t look away.

“There’s a good girl. Keep those eyes on me.”

His cock springs free and he hears her sharp intake of breath. He winks at her and kicks his pants the rest of the way off, making sure to flex his muscles for her. She stares at him with eyes gone glassy and dark with lust.  Still smirking, he tilts his head to the side and runs a hand through the hair on his chest, trailing down over his abs.

“Do you like this, love?” He gives his cock a good stroke, wipes some precome off with his fingers, and offers it to her. “Want a taste?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Commander.”

He nods in satisfaction, the fire in his blood burning even hotter. “Good girl.”

Climbing on the bed beside her, he holds out his fingers to her and closes his eyes as she eagerly grasps and starts lapping up the sticky fluid from them. The sensation of her hot tongue on his skin is almost too much to take!

Cullen growls and pushes her down on her back. He covers her body with his, his lips again finding hers in a scorching kiss. Her mouth opens under his, and he deepens the kiss right away, his hands sliding down her body to cup her breasts.

She moans as his fingers tease her nipples and the contrast of her soft, smooth skin pressing everywhere against his rough, hairy skin,  combined with her throaty moans and huffs of breath is almost enough to make him come undone.

But that wouldn’t do. No. It would not do at all.

His fingers find her folds, and he uses his thumb on her clit while entering her with one thick finger, and Maker, she is so tight. She grips his finger with her inner muscles — fuck — that’s going to feel amazing on his cock, which pulses and leaks more fluid.

_Concentrate, Rutherford. Make this last!_

He trails kisses down her body, making sure to pay homage to each of her breasts, running his tongue over each nipple and sucking on them one by one. She arches into him and tosses her head back, her long dark hair flying all over the pillows.

“You ‘re beautiful,” he growls, leaning down to nip at her stomach. “So fucking beautiful. I want to taste you. I want to lay you open with my tongue and lips and sample your sweetness.”

“Cullen?”

He pauses in his journey down her body to look at her. There’s a puzzled wrinkle in her brow, and her blue eyes are wide.

“Do not worry, love,” he tries to keep his voice reassuring, although hot blood is running through his veins and his mouth is practically watering from the anticipation of burying his mouth between her legs. Then something else occurs to him, and his brow furrows.”Have  — um — have you never done this before?”

Her eyes get even bigger, and there’s a tinge of fear in them now. Cullen’s frown deepens

“Tell me,” he orders, his voice low and commanding. “Evelyn, are you a virgin? Am I your first?”

She looks away from him and says in a small voice; “Yes. I suppose you’ll want me to go now.”  She sounds disappointed.

“Evelyn, look at me,” he tries to keep his tone even when all he wants to do is whoop and holler for joy. When she lifts her gaze to his, he continues. “I am honored that you would give yourself to me for your first time.” He lifts her hand and places it over his rapidly beating heart. “And I promise to make this perfect for you, as your first time should be.”

Smiling reassuringly, he resumes kissing his way down her stomach, lingering over every inch of her skin. The hitch in her breathing tells him that she likes what he is doing, and when he gets down to her dripping sex, he pauses to take in the sight of her.

“Maker, do you know how absolutely perfect you look right now, sweeting? Lying here in my bed, your legs spread and your sweet cunny bared to me? Hmm?”

“Maybe?”

“Let’s see if I can prove it to you then.”

He settles his head between her legs and goes to work. He traces her inner lips with the flat of his tongue, nibbling and kissing her folds.She mewls incoherently and arches her hips up into his face, pushing him toward where she wants him. But he takes his time, making her wait, making her writhe and moan for him. When he finally reaches that little bundle of nerves, he begins sucking on it, and she cries out.

“Cullen!”

He pauses, lifting his face to regard her with a raised brow.

“Yes, love?”

She just whimpers and tosses her head back and forth, lifting her hips off the bed.

He chuckles and drops his head to resume worshiping her with his mouth. Flicking his tongue over her nub, he slides one thick finger inside her, then another, stretching her. Her hips jerk spasmodically, and her juices gush all over his chin and jaw, coating his thick stubble, telling him how close she is.

“Oh, sweeting, you taste so good,” he croons to her, pausing just long enough to get the words out. “Come for me, love.”

And his words plus his continued ministrations send her over.

“Cullen, oh, Cullen!”

He bathes her face with kisses and hugs her to him, his lips finally finding her mouth. They trade kisses for a while as he strokes her hair away from her face.  He could lie here forever with her except for the insistent push of his painfully erect cock. It’s bathed in precome, leaking it almost constantly. He moans, kissing her graceful throat before rising to his knees and kneeling between her legs.

“Look at me,” he commands.

Blue eyes find eyes of gold.

“You. Are. Mine.  Do you understand?”

“Yes, Ser,” comes her response and he closes his eyes and groans, dropping his forehead to hers,

“Maker, you will be the end of me, woman.”

She smiles and caresses the side of his face with her hand.

“Take me, Commander. I am yours.”

Raising his head, he grins at her wickedly. “As you wish, Inquisitor.”

Taking himself in hand, he gives his cock a couple of strokes before directing it to her entrance. He takes a breath and begins thrusting forward slowly with his hips.

“Tell me if this hurts.”

“Okay.”

He keeps an eye on her face, watching for any sign of pain, but there is none.

Her eyes are closed, and there’s a little wrinkle between her brows as if she’s concentrating on something. He wonders what she is thinking, wonders if she’ll tell him if he hurts her.   

“Is this okay?”

She opens her eyes and smiles at him, and he’s transfixed by her beauty. He has no idea what he has done to have earned this gift. A pang tears through his chest. He doesn’t deserve her. He has no right to be doing this at all, yet, it feels so damn good. So right.

“It’s fine, darling. Keep going,” she urges, wiggling her hips against him.

“My little love,” he says, dropping his head to kiss her passionately as he seats himself in her fully. He hisses as her walls close around his cock.“Oh, Maker, you’re so tight.’

He starts to move, thrusting his back and forth, groaning from deep within his chest. Her legs wrap around his hips, and she meets his thrusts, mewling out her pleasure as he drops his hand between them to rub circles on her clit.

“Yes, sweetheart, come for me again.”

There is nothing he wants so much right now but to feel her come undone around him, so he changes the angle of his thrusts to hit her upper walls with the tip of his cock and continues to work her nub, and ah, there, he feels the first tremors of her orgasm. It rolls over her, and she keens as she arches into him, her whole body jerking as she comes.

“Cullllennnnnn!”

The spasms of her orgasm and the way she screams out his name send him over the edge.

“Evie, I — oh, fuck!”

He spills himself inside her with a roar, his body spasming above her.

After he is through, he collapses on top of her, careful even now not to crush her. He tucks his head into the crook of her neck and presses kisses against the pulse beat in her neck.

“Thank you,” he whispers as he drifts off to sleep.

“Thank _you._ ” She kisses his forehead, wrapping her arms around him and cuddling him close.”And you’re welcome.”

~fin~ 


End file.
